<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why She Was The Way That She Was by im_spicy_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030958">Why She Was The Way That She Was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_spicy_boi/pseuds/im_spicy_boi'>im_spicy_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_spicy_boi/pseuds/im_spicy_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sneak peek of a future book _skaittles_ is writing. We will be posting the book whenever she is done :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why She Was The Way That She Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a girl named Thumbelina and she wasn’t like other people,</p><p>She acted differently, she dressed differently,  and she wasn’t the nicest person either. You see Thumbelina didn’t care about things like the environment, or pollution, or pretty much anything...</p><p>this story begins on a day just like any other… literally, just a random normal day, nothing special… </p><p>(Thumbelina was sitting with her friends at lunch talking about random things)</p><p>Carl (the marvel fan) “If you had any superpower what would it be?”</p><p>Thumbelina- “Invisibility”</p><p>Carl- “dude, you could fly, why would you choose that?”</p><p>Thumbelina- “So that I could beat up a mime and he’d get a heck ton of money”</p><p>Of course Thumbelina was joking… probably…</p><p>Jabessica (the dumb one)- hehehehe*SnOrT* hehehe *sNoRt SNOOORRRRTTTT*</p><p>Bruce (the mean one)-”I’d have the ability to shut someone up”</p><p>Deedee (the anime lover) - “the only person here that needs to shut up would be you.”</p><p>Thumbelina- “HEY, shut up is a hurt word, we don’t use that here”</p><p>Bruce and Deedee looked at Thumbelina. they made that face kind of like when you drop your nutella pretzel on the ground, you know what I’m saying?</p><p>Bruce- “Thumbelina... why are you the way that you are…”</p><p>Deedee- “oh shut up, Bruce”</p><p>Thumbelina- “what did I say about the word shut up!”</p><p>Bruce- “what did I say about the- you’re not my mom”</p><p>Deedee- “he’s got a point...”</p><p>Thumbelina- “who’s side are you on?!”</p><p>Jabessica- “um guys, you realize everybodies leaving the cafeteria, right?”</p><p>(Thumbelina, Deedee, Bruce, Carl all together)- “shut up Jabessica!”</p><p>Jabessica rolled her eyes. </p><p>Thumbelina- “I’m sorry hun Bruce is just getting on my last nerve.”</p><p> Thumbelina  stood up and linked arms with Jabessica and they headed off to their next class. Their next class is separate so the others went in different directions. Thumbelina’s next class was science. This particular science teacher was an environmentalist. The teacher was handing out sheets on how many ways the class can think of to help the environment, and which ones they think they can live up to. When finished, they had to share. Thumbelina sat with Bruce and Jabessica (her only friends in that class) but instead of filling out the sheet,  Thumbelina  just kind of sat there, when someone brings her mood down, it stays down for a little while. She thought about how she could answer sarcastically and she knew the perfect person to ask. Thumbelina leaned over slowly wide eyed behind Bruce to see what he had written. Her plan failed because he had written nothing, He was asleep.</p><p> So she leaned slowly behind Jabessica to see what she had written. Thumbelina was not surprised with the results. Jabessica’s page was filled with things like...</p><p>“Make everybody have electric cars”</p><p>“Pick up all the trash in the world”</p><p>“Kick people who litter into space so that they can’t harm Earth anymore”</p><p>This time Thumbelina had that look on her face, like when your cat pees on your sister's stuff, but stares at you the whole time they’re doing it, wondering if you’re going to stop them, but you only stare back.</p><p>Or I guess the nutella thing works too…</p><p>Thumbelina continued to sit there wondering how she could answer, nope I lied, she thought about it for a couple seconds before her mind went to other places. Suddenly her train of thought fell off the tracks and exploded when the teacher interrupted her thinking proccess</p><p>Teacher- “Thumbelina how can you help the Earth become a better place?”</p><p>Still mad from earlier now even more mad from being interrupted, Thumbelina stood up and yelled</p><p>“Why don’t you marry the Earth if you love it so much!”</p><p>Teacher- “Thumbelina, I have a lot of patience with you, but this is getting out of hand. It’s common sense I’m talking about. You may go to the office in a little bit after you finish your sheet, and stay after class.”</p><p>Thumbelina felt bad, but if there was something Thumbelina could not do other than support Justin Bieber, it was to admit she had been wrong. Thumbelina never admits she’s wrong even though it’s the mature thing to do. So she rolled her eyes as if the teacher had been unfair with her. Thumbelina turned to bruce to get his approval because she knew he was probably recording it, but he was still asleep. She tapped his shoulder, but he didn’t wake up. She thought about all the ways she could wake him up, like pushing him out of his chair, but she didn’t want to be in this class at all in the first place, and now  she has to be in longer than usual. She scoffed continuing to believe how unfair it was for her. </p><p> She sat there glaring at the wall for a while, after she finally broke eye contact with the stain on the wall she looked over at Jabessica, who looked like she just woke up from a nightmare.</p><p>Thumbelina- “what?!”</p><p>Jabessica’s expression instantly changed and she looked back at her work before she got yelled at.</p><p>Thumbelina raised her right arm and pushed Bruce out of his chair with it. Bruce was probably just pretending because he somehow caught himself. He just kind of stared at Thumbelina.</p><p>Thumbelina- “what?”</p><p>Bruce had that nutella face again. Thumbelina pointed at his empty worksheet with wide eyes to get him to do it real quick. She didn’t like the way he looked at her. After a little bit of staring at his paper, Bruce fell asleep again.</p><p>“No mercy” thought Thumbelina, at this point she was on her last nerve. She shoved his chair over with both hands. She didn’t mean to push so hard, but it was too late, he was already falling. He fell over and there was a loud bang of his chair hitting the ground, and a loud thump of him hitting the ground. Thumbelina almost exploded trying not to laugh, but it was no longer funny when she looked up and the whole class was staring at them, and she really didn’t like the look of disappointment on the teachers face. </p><p>Teacher- “Bruce get up.”</p><p>After he didn’t get up, Thumbelina kind of nudged at him, but he didn’t respond.</p><p>Thumbelina- “only Bruce could sleep through that” she said, laughing.</p><p>The whole class stared at her, a whole class of nutella pretzel faces</p><p>Thumbelina- “fineee, I’ll wake him up.”</p><p>She bent down and shook him a couple times he didn't move, then she tried to pick him up.</p><p>Thumbelina- “Bruce, too far, you have no idea how annoying this is” She said laughing.</p><p>When she looked back at the class and they weren’t laughing back, she dropped him real quick.</p><p>Thumbelina- “jeez, sorry.”</p><p>She kicked him. </p><p>Teacher- “Thumbelina!”</p><p>There was a silence. Thumbelina just stared at the teacher and he stared back.</p><p>Jabessica on the ground trying to wake up Bruce screamed.</p><p>Jabessica- “he’s not answering! I think he hit his head!”</p><p>Thumbelina- “okay well you didn’t need to scream.”</p><p>Jabessica- “that’s not all… he’s not breathing…”</p><p>Thumbelina went still and silent as the class started screaming and running and climbing on everything all around her.</p><p>She never meant to push that hard, but it was too late, Bruce was dead…</p><p> </p><p>THE END...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- All characters/story belong to _skaittles_<br/>- Any uncredited reposts will be sued (you can repost only if it's credited)<br/>- Follow her on Instagram (@_skaittles_)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>